1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antibacterial member, a method of preparing the same, an antibacterial filter and an antibacterial container. More specifically, the invention relates to an antibacterial member capable of preventing water from putrefying, suppressing the generation of germs, bacteria and microorganisms, and suppressing the propagation of algae, by having a propolis component contained therein or adhered thereto, a process for preparing the same, an antibacterial filter and an antibacterial container.
2. Description of the Related Art
In water in a container reserving or retaining water, or in water flowing through water passages, germs of various sorts are propagated to putrefy, or germs, bacteria and microorganisms are generated, or algae are propagated.
As technologies for suppressing the putrefaction of water, generation of germs and propagation of algae, there has been employed a method of dissolving a germicide such as chlorine or the like in water, a method of filtrating to remove germs in water by using a hollow fiber membrane filter or a reverse-osmosis membrane filter, a method of extinguishing germs of various sorts in water such as by heating, applying a pressure, supplying an electric current or irradiating ultraviolet rays, or a technique of extinguishing germs of various sorts in water by using an antibacterial member containing metal ions.
However, the method of dissolving a germicide in water involves a possibility of side effect upon a human body, the method that uses the filter involves a problem that the filter is clogged by the germs adhered thereto and therefore, it is difficult to use the filter for a long period of time, and the method that executes such treatments as heating at a high temperature, applying a high pressure, supplying an electric current or irradiating ultraviolet rays, causes an apparatus to become complex in the structure, resulting in an increase in the cost. Further, the technique that uses the antibacterial member containing metal ions is not quite free from causing side effect even in a case there is used a metal such as silver or the like which is little likely to cause harm to the human body.
Many of filters such as water purifier, water refining unit and water activator are designed to remove chlorine in the filtrating step to remove an odor specific to tap water. However, since the tap water from which chloride is removed is retained in the flow passage in the filter, it is very likely that germs of various sorts are propagated in the filter. Therefore, the filter member must be frequently changed or water that flows out first (i.e., water that has retained in the water purifier) must be drained off.